1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical infrastructure technology. More specifically, the present invention relates to remotely controlling an electrical load.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, electrical loads (e.g., of lighting fixtures and other electricity-consuming appliances) in commercial and residential settings are controlled by wired switches. Switches, or actuators, may vary in number of fixtures/appliances controlled, degree of control, physical form, and mount type. In general, however, these wired switches are manually regulated in the vicinity of a corresponding electrical load. Thus, a highly localized control solution may result in which electrical loads are controlled at usage locations.
Highly localized control solutions may become difficult to maintain and operate in larger installations, particularly where energy conservation is a concern. For instance, in some buildings, each light switch may need to be located and switched off. As such, building occupants may be required to micromanage these light switches, and such occupants may, for example, forget to switch off one or more light switches when they leave the office building.
In contrast, highly centralized control solutions may allow the electrical loads of a particular installation to be controlled by a single control interface. The control interface may be accessible, for example, to a facilities manager of the particular installation. Such highly centralized control solutions may be complex and costly to install or retrofit. Further, consequences of high centralization may include inflexibility and inability to respond to local dynamic conditions. Fluctuations in occupancy of certain building areas, natural lighting levels, and differences in occupant lighting preferences, for example, may require local adjustments, which may not be possible or easily achieved in highly centralized systems.
Wireless control solutions may possess advantages of both localized and centralized control solutions by providing control of electrical loads locally and centrally. Implementing such wireless solutions, however, may include installing new wireless systems into new buildings. Alternatively, buildings with existing wired systems may need to be retrofitted for wireless control. Completely retrofitting a building may involve replacing wired switches with new devices that can transmit wireless signals. A problem with such a solution is that users may be accustomed to wired switches and may therefore be uncomfortable with dramatic changes.
There is therefore a need in the art for improved systems and methods for wireless control of such electrical loads.